College Kids
by walkthewalktalkthetalk
Summary: Takes place after MR4. Max Fang and Iggy all go to different colleges they are 19 . Max gets a boyfriend Fang is jealous. Well I suck at summaries read the one inside the story. The story is better then it sounds. Rated T for safety.
1. I'm coming home

**College Kids**

**Chapter 1- Max comes home**

**Hey so I'm going to put in my disclaimer: I do not own any of the maximum ride characters James Patterson does. I only own my idea.**

**The story takes place four years later (post MR4) in this time period the flock have saved the world, bought a house, and Fang, Max, and Iggy have left to college. The story starts out that Max has just gotten home from college for Christmas brake. Max has a boyfriend and is a little OOC. **

**Enjoy!**

**OOOOO (Max's point of view)**

I slowly walked past Fang's room. Before we left to college Fang and I had a huge fight and haven't talked since. Even though we are eighteen we still want to beet the crap out of each other. Some things never change. Fang came home from UCLA a week ago. My flight landed an hour ago from the University of Alaska. I would have flown home but a couple of years ago the flock got captured by the government and got our wings removed. Iggy flies in from Harvard tomorrow morning. The only one who benefited from the government was Iggy they gave him a surgery that gave him his sight back. Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge have school today; their last day before Christmas vacation.

I peaked inside Fangs room I haven't seen him for months. He had all black walls except the wall with the recording booth on it. His room had a British flag hanging on the wall above his bed. And on another wall there was London written in red graffiti, I have to admit it looked pretty dang cool. Fang was out cold, Gosh not seeing him for four months made my heart skip a beat when I saw him again.

OOOO… what's in his hand a notebook? It could be a journal. I slid his electric guitar off his hand and opened it. The first page was just a bunch of musical notes, but on the second page were lyrics. The song was labeled carry you home. **(The song is by James Blunt)**

_**Trouble is her only friend, and he's back again**_

_**Makes her body older then it really is**_

_**She says it's high time she went away **_

__

_**No ones got much to say in this town**_

_**Trouble is the only way is down**_

_**Down, Down**_

_**As strong as you were tender you go**_

_**I'm watching you breathing for the last time**_

_**A song for your heart but when it is quiet **_

_**I know what it means and I'll carry you home**_

_**I'll carry you home**_

_**If she had wings she would fly away**_

_**And another day god will give her some**_

_**Trouble is the only way is down.**_

I couldn't read anymore my eyes were blurred over with tears. When Fang and I had the fight before college, I had said I couldn't stand to live in this town anymore so that means that the song was written about me. Wait I can't be crying over Fang I have a boyfriend, which I love. I slipped the notebook under his arm and went to clean up. I walked across the hall to my room. I walked over to the French doors that lead to the houses wrap around balcony; I looked out at the blizzard going on out side then walked to my master bathroom. I turned on the fireplace that is between my room and the bathroom. I sat in front off the fireplace looking at my book shelves full of classics. I love being home. I slipped into my shower letting down my long chocolate colored hair get drenched. By the time I was ready I was starving. I headed down the stairs to get lunch.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**So that's the first chapter the next chapter is a more fun I had to get the setting ready for the rest of the story. Please review I would like to know what you think of it so far. I'll update if you say to go on. (the next chapter is between Fang and Max)**


	2. Subway and Cellphones

Chapter Two!

College Kids

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey so thanks to all ten of my reviewers. I think that's a lot of people to review so thanks to all of you. I'm sorry I would have updated sooner but I had play practice all week, then I had two performances on Saturday. I was really busy but here is the next chapter. Please review. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I headed down stairs to get lunch._

Fangs point of view (meanwhile)

Crap Max is home; I woke up to her shower running. Before Max left we had a huge fight, I haven't seen or spoken to her in four months. When she left she was still a huge tomboy but that could have changed. Pushing those thoughts aside I went to get ready. By the time I was ready and downstairs Max was still getting ready.

That's strange. I thought, max never takes this long to get ready. I looked out of the big living room windows, it's a blizzard outside. I had two or three bowls of fruit loops; she still is not down here did she die or something? Well it's my day to do dishes, to pass the time I put my I-pod on shuffle and listened to it over the I-home. When my favorite song came on I couldn't help but blast it. The song was This is Why I'm Hot.

Max's view

I was finally ready I walked over to the stairs that lead down to the living room and open kitchen. I heard This is Why I'm Hot being blasted over the I-home. I went down stairs anyway. When Fang came in to view I saw him dancing like a freaking idiot.

Fang's view

"Hey a little full of yourself, don't you think?" Yelled Max

I froze in place, not knowing why. I slowly turned around expecting to find her in sweats with her hair pulled back. Instead I saw this girl descend the stairs; she had long brown hair that is ringleted down to the center of her back. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a long sleeve green shirt. That is not Max I thought.

"What are you staring at, sexist pig?!" She bumped me aside and started putting on her shoes. So maybe it is Max but she looks like… a girl.

"I was wondering when you turned into a girl?" With that she socked me in the arm and turned the music down.

"I'm going to subway, do you want anything?" She asked me.

"Sure, I'll have a foot long meatball sub and a foot long…" I got interrupted by Max's phone.

Baby… Pick up your phone… **(Ring tone I thought it would be funny) **

"Sorry Fang, it's my phone." Max said as she grabbed it off the counter. "Hello, no way! I'll see you tonight, at seven? You're amazing. Love you Cory, bye." So it kind of bugs me that Max loves some random guy that's… I don't know, not me! She used to love me, but I guess not anymore.

"Who was that?" I couldn't help not asking her.

"Oh that was Cory…my boyfriend." I did everything in my power to keep my signature Fang face.

"Oh, cool." I just can't imagine Max with anyone but me," So what are you so excited about?"

"Cory got tickets to The Rocket Summer concert. Plus Boys like Girls are opening for them." This guy could pull strings, those are Max's two favorite bands. Just when I was about to speak Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy walked in.

"Max!" Screeched Angel and Nudge in unison. They all ran and gave her a big group hug.

"Max, you're so pretty!" Squeaked Angel

"Thanks Angel. So Nudge Angel I'm going into town to go get food do you guys want to come?"

"Yeah!" they yelled in unison. All this yelling is giving me a headache.

"We are leaving in five minutes." She said as she slipped on her other shoe. I had the strangest urge to hug her when she walked out of the door with Nudge and Angel. I heard her Porsche drive away and I felt empty once again.

"Fang, your drooling on the rug. " Gazzy walked past me to grab a sandwich." You know she has a boyfriend, right?"

"Yes I know she has a boyfriend." I was not going to admit to Gazzy that I lov…loved Max.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So there is that chapter. I hope you liked it. The next chapter is Max's date. Fang gets really jealous. Once again thanks to all my reviewers I feel so loved. I would like five more reviews then I will update. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Mean Thoughts and Cheap Shots

**College Kids**

**Chapter three-Mean Shots and Cheap Thoughts**

**XXXXX**

**Ok so I asked for five reviews and I got ten that's a pretty good outcome. Thank you to all the people who reviewed I feel so loved! Here's the next chapter! It's the date!**

**XXXXX **

-**Max's view-**

Ding…Dong…

"Oh Max he's here!" Squealed Nudge, just then Angel gasped.

"What's wrong angel?" It scares me when Angel randomly gasps.

"Oh nothing Max I was just thinking. " She said it a little too excitedly.

Cory was introduced to everyone except Fang I couldn't find him. Then we left to the concert. Cory was a little to excited, Boys Like Girls was amazing. Then halfway through The Rocket Summer portion of the concert the lead singer announced a guest musician. It was Cory. He dragged me up on stage he pulled a seat up for me and he took a seat at the grand piano. Cory is an amazing musician. I was excited but totally oblivious to what was happening. **(The song is Luckiest** **by Ben** **folds I shortened it to fit.)**

_I don't get many things right the first time_

_In fact I am told that a lot_

_Now I know all the wrong turns and stumbles and falls_

_Brought me here_

_And where was I before the day_

_That I saw your lovely face?_

_Now I see it everyday_

_And I know, that I am_

_I am, I am _

_The Luckiest_

_I love you more than I have ever found a way to say_

_And I know, that I am _

_The Luckiest_

By the end of the song I was crying, happy tears.

"Max, I do love you more than I can tell you, I will always love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." With that he got down on one knee. "Max Ride, will you marry me?" I was speechless I love this brown haired boy so much.

"Yes" I whispered the answer in his ear. He slipped the ring on to my finger, then picked me up and twirled me around kissing me. The crowed was awing and applauding. Then it hit me the concert is televised, that means the flock saw the whole thing wait… Fang saw the whole thing. When Cory kissed me again all those thoughts melted, I made the right choice, or did I?

**- Fang's view-**  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE SAID YES TO THAT WIENER!" I'm in my recording studio, in my room where I can scream as load as I want and nobody can hear me. I walked out to the wrap around balcony and put my power to good use. After disappearing, for about five minutes, they showed up. Wiener opened her door and helped her out, and then he wrapped her in a hug kissing her. The thing that bugs me is she is kissing him back not running away. He whispered something in her ear she started giggling. She kissed him, actually more like made out with him, and then told him she loved him then walked inside the house up to her room.

"Crap!" I would have to pass her room to get to mine. If she sees me then she'll know I was spying. Dang it's getting cold out here; I wish I still had my dang wings!

I decided to scale the balcony. I stopped when I passed her room. She is sitting on her bed at the ring on her finger she had a red rose o the other hand; her favorite flower. She had her fireplace running and she's listening to As Lovers Go by Dashboard Confessionals. She's wearing white pajama pants with a green tank top. She walked over to the book shelves and picked the first Maximum Ride book off the shelf. The book that she first kissed me in we have had a handful of kisses since then every time she ran off. She was sitting down in her reading chair reading it. I shuffled my wait on my arms to be more comfortable. She heard and looked up.

"Crap!" I screamed in my head she slammed her book shut and ran up to me. She is fuming mad she threw her doors open and walked out into the snow.

"Why are you spying on me!?" she practically screamed the question at me. Okay I have to come up with a good come back.

"I was just hanging around." Ha that should push her over the edge.

"Fang you really piss me off you've changed a lot. You're not telling me something and it is really making me hate you! Will you just tell me?!" She's screaming know. I really would like to tell her but she is engaged to the wiener.

"Tell you what?" I will not tell her what she wants to know, never.

"Sometimes I wish you would die or just disappear. You little baby!" She screamed.

"That can be arranged." With that she turned on her heals slammed her doors shut and closed her curtains. I pulled myself up onto the balcony then walked back to my room.

"Fang you freaking idiot you screw everything up!" I yelled when I got into my room. I picked up my guitar and started to play.

**XXXXX**

**Long chapter woohooo! So I would like to know what you guys think about it and what you think should happen. Do you think Max should stay with Cory and make Fang miserable or should Fang steal her back? What do you think should happen?**

**XXXXX **


	4. Unwell

**College Kids!**

**Chapter three: Unwell**

**I'm so sorry to all my reviewers I have been so busy! I have been camping and all this other stuff! So here is the next chapter. Hey well reviews help me review faster and I really would like your opinion, I can take criticism. **

**XXXX Max's view XXXX**

Okay so that was probably a little mean to tell Fang to die. But he can be the biggest butt face on the history of this planet! He has always been there for me though…I should go apologize, something I do not do often but… I will have to, I want him in my life. Okay I did not just think that, I have to be going crazy. Maybe I am sick or something, all the flying to get home, I had to have picked up a virus or something…that makes me feel guilty … for Fang… okay know it's official I am going crazy. I better go apologize to him before my common sense kicks in.

With that thought I slipped out of bed and walked across the hall to Fangs room. I stopped at his door… he is playing his guitar.

_**Today is the day  
The worst day of my life  
You're so content it hurts me  
I don't know why  
The cost of misery  
Is at an all time high  
I keep it hidden  
Close to the surface in sight**_

I'm learning to fall  
I can't hardly breathe  
When I'm going down don't worry about me  
Don't try this at home  
You said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me

Could you be with him?  
Or was it just a lie?  
He doesn't catch you like I do  
And you don't know why  
You change your clothes and your hair  
But I can't change your mind

Hold the phone! Could the song be about me? Where all his songs about me? They couldn't be… could they? Well it could be. But Fang can't love… could he?

No Max you can't love Fang… you love Cory. The tiny little whisper that escaped my lips was not enough to convince me. Why couldn't my life be simple like it used to be? Save the world, protect the flock. I had walked to my room, in a trance, thinking about the situation, with no chance of sleep. Here are my choices: 1) Marry Cory 2) Choose Fang and leave Cory 3) Live with a group of penguins in Antarctica. So far choice number three is the most forgiving for me.

At about six I started to come out of the trance, I was in all night. When I rolled out of bed I pulled all the strength I had to stop the break down that I'm headed for. Oh man this is going to be a long day.

**XXXX**

**Ok so the chapter was not long but its better then nothing… right? Ok so if you want me to continue then review, they help me update lots quicker! Oh and the song is learning to fall by boys like girls.**


	5. heels over head

College Kids

Chapter Five-Heels over head

**Sorry for the slow update but I am so busy. Ok so here is the next chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers. You all make me feel so loved… ok so here it is.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-nudges point of view-**

Oh my gosh so last night ,at like two in the morning, I really had to go to the bathroom so I started to walk to the bathroom but I decided to congratulate max. I started to open up her door to her humungous bedroom, it's so much cuter **(that does not look right)** then mine and so much bigger sometimes I think it's not fair but she is the leader and deserves it for all that she has done for us. Wait what was I talking about, oh yeah so I opened her door a little and found her screaming at Fang. Poor Fang he doesn't have a chance with her anymore. She is engaged, oh I wonder how many carrots her ring is why is it carrots there is no carrot that small to measure a diamond. Oh yeah back to the story. So she told him to die and that made me sad I couldn't live without Fang. Oh here she comes down the stairs, Angel and I are watching TV.

**-Maxes view-**

Oh so I finally got my cool back, I walked down stairs to get breakfast. As soon as I took one step down the stairs I was attacked by Nudge and angel.

''Oh my gosh its soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo pretty! So sparkle like…." Nudge got cut off by angel," O my gosh max it's gorgeous you are so lucky!! They weren't even speaking they were shrieking.

"Can we help pick out the dress? I was thinking a pink wedding dress. How about you angel, pink or purple maybe pink and purple it could be poke-dotted?"

"Neither of you guys are going to pick my dress out, I get to that." They are making me panicky, I am getting married. There is no problem with that. Except Fang loves me and I don't know if I love him or Cory! It's a good thing Angel is too busy talking wedding plans over with Nudge or I would be screwed. The screeching is giving me a huge head ache worse than the ones the voice used to give me.

_Max you'll be fine you are just nervous._ Speaking of the devil himself. 

_Hi Jeb._

_Hi max, trust me you are just nervous you'll make the right choice. You always do. _

_Wait so am I supposed to marry Cory or am I supposed to love Fang…._Silence, of course …I have gone four years without a word from Jeb then he tells me to make the right choice and he gives me no help in finding out what it is… typical Jeb. Someday I will find him hunt him down and kill him. Ha, better plan I will hang him by his toes over a cliff till he promises to stay out of my head! He is so annoying and non helpful!

_Have you told your mom yet?_

_Shut up Jeb and stay out of my freaking head unless you want to die a slow and painful death!_

I guess Nudge and angel noticed me not answering their questions because they were staring at me like I'm a crazy person that just tried to defy gravity. 

"Are you ok Max?" they both asked cautiously.

"Yeah I was just thinking about… the pink wedding dress." I started thinking about a pink wedding dress so Angel wouldn't really know what was on my mind.

"So you like the idea!" Another round of shrieking broke out.

"Ow, who is killing the cat?"

"Iggy!" nudge and Angel dove for Iggy off the stairs. He dropped his bags.

"Max! Help me!" It was the funniest sight Iggy was being hugged to death by Angel and Nudge.

"Ok guys get off, Iggy is turning blue." They both let go and went to finish the show they were watching.

"Hey Iggy, how was college?" I walked over and gave him a big hug.

"Nothing special, how are you?" he knew something was up he can just tell with me.

"guess." This should be funny.

"Hmm you just passed a law that every hippo should have blue zig-zags down its back."

"Yeah they loved the idea… no…." He is so random. "I'm engaged." I held my hand out so he could see the over sized ring.

"Oh wow look at that diamond… who is the lucky guy…I'll kill him."

"No need to he is really nice his name is Cory." I amazingly got through the sentence without my voice cracking.

"Are you happy?" crap it didn't fool him.

"Yeah…I am…. Really." He still didn't believe me I could feel the tears so I did what I always do when I am going to cry, I ran. I decided my room would be the best place to run to. I grabbed the i-pod on my bed and blasted my cool off song, Headstrong by Trapt. I saw my door open a little bit and a head pop out.

"Can I come in?" Of course Iggy fallowed me.

"Sure." I wiped the tear off my face. Iggy wrapped me in a hug. I always refer to Iggy as my teddy bear because he is always there to listen to my problems and comfort me.

"What are you listening to?" With that he grabbed the I-pod out of my hand."Tusk,Tusk, honestly you will never be happy if you are listening to this kind of music. Let's see what happy music you have in here. "About thirty seconds later he got up and walked over to the i-home sitting on my bookshelf and he started blasting twist and shout by the beetles.

"Now shake it up baby know shake it up baby twist and shout twist and shout." He was dancing around the room like an idiot. "Come on Max you act like an old granny you never have fun." He pulled me off the bed and we started dancing. I could not stop laughing we looked so funny dancing around like two year olds.

"Are you ready to tell me what's really wrong?" I knew he would ask me eventually what was wrong.

"Um… do you really want to know" He just stared at me,"I take that as a yes. So last night Fang and I got in a huge fight. I felt guilty and I went to go apologize to him. When I got to his door he was playing so I listened and I think the song was about me but that would mean he loves me. Which is crazy. But I don't know who to choose I used to love fang but I don't know if I still do and I can't take any more stress in my life." I broke down crying then.

"Well I know Fang loves you he always has. So it is up to you to figure out if you love him back."

"Thanks Iggy. You know you always make me cry when you come." I socked him in the arm and he left.

**-Fangs point of view (meanwhile)-**

I woke up to shrieking down stairs, I can't get peaceful nights sleep when I come home. I rolled myself out of bed and walked to the door sleepily. I opened my door just in time to see max run to her room and slam the door.

What is her problem? When I was about to walk out into the hall Iggy comes running up the stairs and he walks into max's room. Ok so something is wrong here. I looked through the partially opened door and saw Iggy dancing around with max.

"Are you ready to tell me what's really wrong?" Iggy was talking to Max.

"Um… do you really want to know" duh of course he wants to know."I take that as a yes. So last night Fang and I got in a huge fight." Crap where is this going. "I felt guilty and I went to go apologize to him. When I got to his door he was playing so I listened and I think the song was about me but that would mean he loves me." Crap she heard my song! "But I don't know who to choose." Crap I am causing her trouble am I the biggest jerk or what? I missed the next part because it got mumbled by the sob . "I can't take any more stress in my life." Wait I can't cause Max anymore pain then I already have. That means I have to be out of the picture. I'll have to leave, no matter what promise I made to her before I don't want to cause her anymore pain. I'll leave…I'll leave tonight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cliffy! I'll update as soon as possible. I know the characters are a little ooc ok maybe a lot but I had to. Please review!! Pretty please? With cherries on top? **


	6. Accidentally in love

**College Kids**

**Chapter six: Accidentally in Love **

**Sorry about my last post(s) I was having trouble with my computer. If you did not get the end of chapter five or didn't get to read it pm me and I'll send it to you. Thanks for all my reviews it really does make me want to update faster (hint…hint). Ok so here is the next chapter hope you guys like.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Iggy's point of view- **

"I have to go you don't understand, just give the dang letter to Max when she wakes up." Fang and I have been fighting for the last hour. He wants to leave so he doesn't have to hurt max anymore. He is crazy, I have done everything to stop him but he stopped listening to me. Last time he left Max when we were fourteen he wouldn't listen to me about how crazy he was, he loves her so much. He thought it was best for both of them and that is his motive behind this.

"Fang you are a (enter your mean word(s) of choice here)!" I decked him in the eye. That will leave a nice bruise. He shook it off.

"Just give her the letter."

"But…"

"Just give it to her." He slammed the front door and jumped in the cab in front of the house. How could he do that to max again? That …. (Insert mean word again.)If he ever gets close to her again I swear I'll kill him. It's like four in the morning I'll just lay the note on max's pillow.

**-Max's view-**

I hate when you are starting to wake up but you have a massive headache. I rolled over and smashed my face against an envelope. Not a good sigh. I ripped the letter off the pillow. It had my name written on the front in Fangs handwriting. I ripped the envelope and started reading the letter.

_Max,_

_I'm sorry I left but I had to. I'm not going to were you thought I was at all this time.If you have to find me I left clues. Look __**hard**__ and you'll find out. I'm sorry for the __**feelings**__ I caused you. _

_Fang_

How could he leave me again? I love him. I have to find him. I have to find him, were would he hide clues? I'll search his room.

I ran across the hall to his room. I opened the door to his room. Ok what kind of clues would he give me? After a half an hour of searching his very messy closet I collapsed on his bed. I rolled over and ended up 

looking at the huge graffiti drawing it said London. Wait Fang would never be that obvious, would he? I looked at all his walls. The wall above his bed was the British flag. Okay so he has to be in London. I got dressed quickly and ran out of the house. I sped to the airport; got the fist ticket to London England. I spent the whole flight trying to find a clue to were he was. The letter was no help. I ran out of the airport a little stunned of the culture change. I started running up and down random streets. I was getting no where. I collapsed on the first bench I saw.

"Mum, can I go to the hard feelings concert?" I heard a random boy say as he walked by.

I opened up the letter fang gave me the words hard and feelings were bolded. I looked behind me at the poster hanging in the window of a store. That is definitely fang in the picture the rest of the people have to be his band. The concert has already started. I grabbed the nearest taxi and told him the address. He dropped me off, the concert was sold out. I walked around to the back. Two huge body guards were standing in front of the back door. Crap…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What will max do (bites nails)? So do you guys like? Did I do something you guys didn't like? Please tell me (hint…hint). Thanks for all the reviews… more please?**


	7. Second Chances

College kids

**College kids**

**Chapter 7- Second chances**

**I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to post but my brother got married school started and all this other crap… but it's here… the next chapter… enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Max's point of view-**

So I'm standing there trying to decide what to do when two blond girls walk up to the bodyguards.

"No one is aloud backstage, no exception." The bodyguard on the left shooed the girls away. Hmm… so they are going to be tough to get by. I can't kick their butts there is a security camera. That would look suspicious, and then the government would be looking for the flock again. Ok so what would a girl be doing with a rock star that would be nonchalant? I finally came up with an idea… I walked over to the two bodyguards…

"No fans aloud back stage." The huge bodyguard restated for me.

"Oh sorry… this was the address I was sent to." Now I had caught his attention.

"What do you mean?" The bodyguard wearing the name tag that said Butch asked me.

"Well one of the band members… I guess wanted to give Fang a birthday present that he could enjoy." Then I did the most un max like thing in the world. I unbuttoned my white collard shirt enough to reveal my black lacy bra. "If you know what I mean."

"Uh… ok…well Fang… should enjoy his birthday." Butch couldn't even speak anymore. "When you get inside take the elevator up to the penthouse you can wait for him there." I walked past the two drooling bodyguards. I could hear the band playing.

_I hope this is the last time,  
'Cause I'd never say no to you  
This conversation's been dead on arrival  
And there's no way to talk to you  
This conversation's been dead on,  
A rivalry goes so deep  
Between me and this loss of sleep over you  
This is side one,  
Flip me over  
I know I'm not your favorite record  
The songs you grow to like never stick at first  
So I'm writing you a chorus,  
And here is your verse_

I hurried over to the elevator. I rode all the way up to the penthouse I walked down the hall and to the humongous bodyguard. He had already gotten the message that I would be coming and he led me through the front room (which was huge) up the stairs and to the large hotel penthouse suite. Oh yeah I was enjoying this… the body left me there and told me Fang would be up soon and to wait here. Knowing me was I just going to sit there and wait… nope… I walked around the penthouse. After maybe ten minutes I settled down on the bed and the anxiety set in that I had no clue what I'm going to say, or do…

-Fangs point of view-

The band and I headed up to the penthouse… I tuned out every body else, not on purpose just had something or someone else on my mind. Maybe I made a mistake maybe I shouldn't have left. These were the thoughts that I had on my mind all night long. I just can't understand how my fate can be so crappie that she doesn't love me, at all. When we got up to the penthouse the band went their separate ways to their rooms, mine was up the stairs, everybody else's was on the main level. I started up the stairs to my room when Jack (the not so bright body guard stopped me).

"Hey Fang there is a surprise waiting for you up in your room. Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday? Happy birthday man!" I have absolutely no clue what he meant I don't even know when my birthday is. I just nodded said thanks and headed up to my room. What did he mean a 'surprise'? I have never had a good surprise in my life. I opened the door shut it behind me I turned the lights on, and next thing I knew I had a pair of arms around my neck and lips crushing mine…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Ok so there it is the next chapter… But I have a problem I have no clue what to do next I ran out of ideas!! Pleases review and if you have ideas of what you want to happen next please pretty please give me them... pm or review it to me… THANK YOU!! Thank you to all the people that have reviewed keep them coming!!**


	8. I'd do anything

**College kids**

**Chapter seven: I'd do anything**

**Applause new chapter!!!!! I know it has been forever I'm sorry school is really crazy… But here it is in all its shining glory.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Fangs view-**

I almost pulled back but something stopped me. I knew these lips… never have I had contact with them for very long but I knew the scent. The taste. The best taste ever created. I felt the light headed feeling coming on… I tried to push it aside, but I slowly felt the pressure on my lips lighten up. I didn't want it to stop. Max slowly moved her face further away from me and then she set it on my shoulder. I could feel the heat floating off her skin. I tightened my grip on the small of her back. I felt her roll her lips into the hallow of my throat. I must be dreaming… Max doesn't love me. Please someone wake me from this dream. I don't think I can handle the pain of this. I felt the heat of a tear slip down my throat and a sniffle from Max. I'm causing her pain… again.

"I love you… you can have me… whatever you want." This really is a dream I'm not good enough for max everyone knows that. I put my famous Fang mask on and looked down at the girl I loved. She looked up at me with a huge smile on her face and tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you crying?" I almost choked on those last few words. Beat me with a pole and I don't really care but when I see Max crying I can't take it.

"I figured that I have always loved you and that I was stupid… "

"No you love Cory."

"No Fang! I love you and you can have me I'm yours!" We stared at each other for a minute in complete silence.

"You really shouldn't have said that." I pulled her very close to me and pressed my lips to hers lightly. Then gradually they started to move more rapidly together. Her fingers wrapped into my shaggy black hair and her legs around my waist without missing a beat in the kiss. I held her delicately and pulled her over to the couch. The kiss slightly let up and I pulled back. "Any part… huh?"

"Any part… " She looked up at me with so much intensity that I couldn't breathe.

"Maximum Ride, will you be mine forever? Will you marry me?" I pulled the ring I had bought for Max on graduation. I was going to purpose to her that night but then we got in a fight and hadn't talked since until about a two days ago. It was a very simple ring only a silver band with silver wings carved into it and one small diamond in the center. It's not that I didn't want to buy her an expensive fancy ring but she wouldn'tlike it if I did that.

**-Max's View- **

He… Fang the man I loved with every cell in my body was sitting just a foot away with a ring in his hand asking me to marry him. I couldn't breathe let alone speak. He restated the question

"Max will you marry me? Because I would love to have an answer."I regained a little bit of a voice.

"Yes" I whispered… Here come the tears again. He swooped me up onto his lap and looked into my eyes.

"I really hoped that was the answer." He gave me his rare smile that made me week at the knees. He gently pressed his lips to mine and then pulled away. "There is no way in heaven and hell that I deserve you. I have always dreamed of you being with me ever since I first met you in the school. I knew that there was no way you could love me but it didn't stop me from loving you."

"Well I have a feeling God and the devil made a deal that day that I first met you. I always thought that I should just give up loving you because you would never love me back. I guess I was wrong." I kissed him softly on the cheek.

"One problem…" I thought hard at what the problem could be I thought through as thoroughly as I could but was a little distracted about the fact that Fang is mine forever. I can't believe he's mine! I feel guilty and greedy but I don't really care at this point. I looked up at him, he looked a little disturbed…

"Fang what is the problem?" he looked down at my hand. I looked down at my hand and saw the huge ring sitting on my finger.

"Cory."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HEHEHEHE! Cliffy! Sorry cliffys are fun to write but not fun to read. The chapter was a little pit cheesy but you have to expect that in this story. Please review… I won't promise it will make me update faster but they are way more helpful in my positive ending plans… : )**


	9. Bitter Pill

**College Kids**

**Chapter eight- bitter pill**

**Sorry it has taken me months to post :) But enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Max's point of view-**

I sat on the floor not believing what happened. The sun was just beginning to rise and the view out of the room was breathtaking. No matter how gorgeous the view was there was only one thing I was looking at. The simple most beautiful ring I have ever seen on my finger, the one that belong to fang. I looked to the left and saw the also breathtaking ring that belonged to Cory. A tear ran down my face. When I said yes last night… I didn't think it over. I have always loved Fang but….

"Buzz…. Buzz…." I ran over to my purse.

"Hello"

"Merry Christmas babe!" perfect timing for Cory to call. I guess that the time goes by really fast when you're trying to do a very simple task such as… DECIDING WHO GET MARRIED TO!

"Merry Christmas to you too Cory."

"Max, what's wrong? You sound mad." I could feel the tears starting to flow.

Please give me a sign!

_Max, Cory isn't your true love. You don't love him. _The tears stopped for once in my life the voice is helpful.

"Cory I don't know how to say this but…. I can't marry you I love but I'm sure that I love you enough to spend the rest of my life with you. A long time ago I gave my heart to someone else and I didn't get it back. It's not fair for you not to have all my love." Those words felt sticky and burnt as I said them I knew they were so true but they burnt. It was the same feeling you get when you swallow a large really bitter tasting pill.

"I knew that it was too good to be true, I won't forget you Max I love you and I will never stop." I could here the frown in his voice and my stomach turned. I heard the click of the phone disconnecting. I wiped the tears from my eyes just in time to here the door squeak.

"So I went to the store down the street to try and find…" He didn't get to finish his sentence. I ran across the room and hugged him… and kissed him. He didn't protest.

As soon as our lips touched the memories from last night flew into my mind. We spent all last night talking. Or well a small portion of it talking.

-Flashback-

"Max I love you so much, ask me anything."

"Hmmm…. When we were fourteen living in Virginia you kissed that girl Lisa, did you like her?"

"At the time I thought I did, I was pretty depressed that the girl I loved kept running away from me when I tried to kiss her. I was trying to move on but it didn't work. Then when I saw you kiss Sam and not run away I thought that I might die. At that time I decided that all I could do was be there for you if you ever wanted me."

"Well I'm sure you know that I want you now."

"I'm all yours." He pulled me gently in the dark very close to him. Use your imagination from there.

-End of flashback-

"So where are we going now?" He lifted his head off of my neck where he was kissing.

"I was thinking Greece; a small wedding on the beach would be perfect."

"Sounds perfect…." I snuggled into him and everything just felt right.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well there you go. I don't know if I should go on or end it here. I want you to tell me if I do go on what you want to happen. Please Review!!!!!! **


	10. Tiger Lillys

**College Kids**

**Tiger Lilly**

**I decided I would continue it so enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Max's view-**

Do you know that feeling when you don't feel awake? You're walking around talking and laughing but it feels like a dream. Even if you have never felt it that is how I feel at this exact moment. Fang and I are sitting in Paris waiting for the flocks air plane to land. Did you actually think I would get married without them? Angel and Nudge would kill me!

"How are you doing?" Fang kissed my hand as he said this. I was left breathless, and frantically searching for words.

"I'm a little breathless." I looked up at him in time to see him smirk.

"Hmmm…. I think I can help with that." He leaned forward and gently touched his lips to mine and if to test my reaction pulled away slowly. Of course I didn't like that I gabbed the back of his head and pulled him in towards me.

"Wow, I thought max was kidding when she called me and told me the news but apparently not!" A low round of chuckles emerged from Fang.

"Did you have to ruin the moment Iggs, it took me forever to get to this point?" I slapped Fang for that one. Angel and Nudge broke into a giggle fest.

"Max!" the two ran at me and pulled me into a hug, and then the squeaking began.

"Oh my gosh your ring is gorgeous! We have to go shopping and soon! Do you know where you are going for the honey moon? Why is it called a honeymoon anyway? That is a funny word." Thank god Gazzy was there he walked up behind her and put his hand over her mouth. Man he was getting tall he was a good two inches taller then Nudge. My flock is growing up.

"Max can we go shopping?" Angel has the kind of smile on her face where you can't say no.

"Sure." And once again the squeaking began.

**-Fangs view- **

I used to not believe in love but that has gone out the windows. We are in Paris, Max Angel and Nudge ran of to the mall. Gazzy and Iggy decided to check out the mall, well the girls at the mall anyway. And I the infinite statue, Fang, his sitting in an office waiting to get the marriage certificates. Yes, I know its lame but I finally have max and I want to make it official.

I walked up to the window and looked down at the secretary. A girl that looked to be only about eighteen, she was wearing a shirt a little to low to ignore and a skirt so short it distracted me from why I was here.

"Sir, may I help you?" I had to push aside the dirty thoughts I had and think hard about what I was doing here.

"Oh, I would like to order a set of marriage certificates." She handed me a sheet of paper that asked for names, birthdays, ect…. I handed it back to her.

"Age of you and you fiancé?" Why did she ask me that it's on the sheet.

"We are both nineteen." She looked at me with a shocked looked.

"You are young." She shook her head and looked at the computer screen. "Are you getting married in France?"

"No, in Greece" she typed rapidly then hit enter and got up from her seat.

"Let me see if I have any available." She stepped over to her filing cabinets and bent down to look at a manila folder. When she did this her skirt came up.

I looked away quickly not wanting an image left in my mind. I was going to get married tomorrow and I shouldn't be thinking about other girls like that.

"Hmmm…. I need you to come and check if I entered your name correctly into the computer Nicholas Ward." As she said this she looked up to check if she had said it correctly. I took the last name from my real parents.

"You spelled Maximum wrong." I leaned over and fixed the spelling.

"Hmm…. Maximum is a lucky girl. You're so young, she is so young. Girls are fun but women are more fun." With this she pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. I threw her off of me. She hit the file cabinets and fell to the ground.

"I wouldn't take you any day." I grabbed the papers off of the printer and walked out of there.

**-Max's View- **

Why did I agree to let angel and nudge take me shopping? The first store we went to was full of dresses. I found the perfect dress for a beach wedding. It is a knee length white dress with black lace across the bodice and above the bottom of the dress. It was strapless so it would be a little sexy.

The next store they pulled me into I wanted to die. Translated in English it means Tiger Lilly, the store is a lingerie store. They picked out all of these sheer, tight, or overly exposing pieces. When they were done picking them out, they pushed me into a dressing room. All of them were ok except for this one.

"No! I'm not going to wear this one!"

"Let us see and we will decide." I was not going to let nudge and Angle see me in this one. It was black and one piece. It laced up like a corset and was cut like one. The lady in the dressing room laced me into it. It was hard to breathe in and it hugged every curve on my body. I slowly opened the dressing room door for nudge and angel to come in. Both of there jaws dropped when they saw me.

"Oh you are so wearing that tomorrow night." They were still both still staring.

"No I am not! If you can even get me into it, Fang won't be able to get me out of it!" Nudge and Angel just laughed and stared, as it hit me what I'm going to be doing tomorrow night. I've never done anything like that; it is going to be my first time. **(I know it sort of sounded like they did it earlier at the hotel but they didn't) **The nerves finally started to come, what if I have no clue what to do. I will look like a retard!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok so I made this chapter up as I went but I hope you liked it. Review please and tell me what you think of it : )**


	11. Without You

**College kids**

**Chapter 11: Without you**

**This is the final chapter in this story if you would like me to right a sequel then I happily will. I already have an idea of how to continue this story. I will post a poll in my profile! ****PLEASE REVIEW OR TAKE THE POLL****. I will continue or end by the outcome.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Angel's pov- **

Max is so beautiful. Fang is so lucky she could have had anyone. We arrived in Greece last night at about eleven thirty. Fang and Max sat by each other the whole flight. They love each other so much. I read there thoughts when I got bored on the plane. They would be staring at each other silent, but there minds were racing. Fang is so worried about doing something wrong. He wants the wedding to be perfect, he wants it to be Max's dream wedding. Fang was mostly stressed about the honeymoon. He was trying to decide if it was romantic or not. I was left speechless when he started thinking about the location. It is gorgeous. He is taking her to a small island in Greece. There is a hotel there that rents out parts of the island with little houses on it. He got one right on the beach. I know max will love it. When we got to the hotel I was worried about Max and Fang, but Fang was a gentleman he walked her to her suite kissed her hand and then walked down the hall to his room.

I'm standing by her bed. I'm supposed to wake her up so we can get everything ready, but she's so pretty. Oh well I really need to wake her up. I'll wake her up with my mind. I recently have found out how to enter people dreams and make them slowly wake up. I walked back to my room and woke her up.

**-Max's point of view- **

Know how in movies a bride on the day of her wedding wakes up peacefully and it is always perfect? Well that's how I woke up this morning I opened up my eyes to see a rose on the pillow in front of me. I pulled it off and lifted the note off of the pillow. I opened it and slipped the note out.

It read: Max I love you so much. I can't wait to marry tonight. Love, Fang

"Max, how are you?" Angel and Nudge walked in with the biggest smiles plastered to their faces. They were fallowed by Cassidy and Brittney.

"Oh my heck Cass Britt you made it!" I jumped out of my bed and pulled them into a big hug. We had so much to do before seven.

**-Seven thirty Fangs view-**

The wedding is supposed to start at seven thirty. As soon as Max and the girls are ready. I'm wearing one of my favorite outfits. I had my band fly out and come and a few other really good friends. Everything was set up on a secluded part of the island. We had roses and we were all dressed in suits I was in a tux. It's getting towards that time of year were it is cool in Greece. I looked at Iggy; he leaned forward to tell me something.

"Angel, just told me that there ready and they'll be coming in just a moment." I nodded and nerves started to kick in. What if Max changes her mind when she's up here? It's wouldn't be the first time she has change her mind at a really bad time. At that moment I could hear PacBell cannon start to play. I saw angel first she walked up the isle wearing a light blue dress. She was fallowed by Nudge. I could see a difference when nobody fallowed nudge out. My heart started beating faster. I thought she had chickened out when I saw a glimpse of a white dress and I saw Max. More beautiful then I had ever seen her before. Her hair was braided like a headband across her head then the rest of her hair fell in perfect curls around it. She was wearing a beautiful dress. I broke my streak right then. I had the biggest and goofiest smile on my face. Max looked up at me and when she saw me smile she blushed and the biggest smile I have ever seen. The ceremony flew by I couldn't stop looking at her. If she says yes then she'll be mine forever.

"Maximum Ride do you take Nicholas Fang Ward as your husband." I didn't hear the rest of it I was waiting for the answer. She looked at me and smiled.

"I do." I couldn't believe my ears. A smile spread across my face. I squeezed the hand of hers that I was holding.

"Nicholas Fang Ward do you take Maximum Ride as your wife?" I looked at her as he said the rest and when it came to the time that I would answer I gave her a small smile and said.

"I do." Max smiled so huge I thought she was going to explode. We exchanged rings and then the final words that seal everything were said.

"You may now kiss you bride." We stepped forward and I placed my hands on her waist as hers went around my neck. We kept the kiss to the perfect length not to long but not to short. We pulled apart to all of our friends and family cheering. Max leaned in to my ear.

"I love you." She whispered I leaned in and kissed her not wanting to stop, I wouldn't have to she is my wife. Then everyone started to come up to us. We got many congratulations and tons of complements but all I could think about was my gorgeous wife next to me. We went to the diner that angel and nudge had arranged so that we could talk to everyone before our honeymoon. Later max angel and nudge slipped out of the dinner when they came back they told me it was ok to go change and that max and I could leave. I changed into one of Max's favorite outfits for me. A green button up with just a white t-shirt on under it, and a pair of jeans. I walked out to the lobby were Max and Angel and Nudge and Iggy were.

"Ready to go?" Max smiled at me and my heart sped up.

"In a minute, I've wanted to do this all night." I grabbed Max and dipped her I kissed her and slowly brought her backup. "Now we can leave." The flock awed at us. I picked max up bridal style and carried her out of the doors and down to the limo. We drove off. As Mr. And Mrs. Ward. Max as my wife as long as we both shall live.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Awww… cute! Ok as I said earlier if you would like me to continue with a sequel then ****PLEASE REVIEW OR TAKE THE POLL ****if not then I won't continue. I'm sorry if there are errors in this story but I just finished writing this and it is one thirty in the morning but I couldn't sleep. **


	12. Sequel information

Authors Note

I will be continuing college kids in a sequel it will be called Unstoppable. The story starts off fast, and unexpected, but enjoy. Thank you to all my faithful readers i appreciate it.


End file.
